1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moldings for architectural concrete forming.
2. Description of Related Art
Many buildings are formed from concrete panels or elements. The concrete tilt-up is one example of such a structure. To make a concrete panel or element, a form is prepared and concrete is poured into the form. After the concrete sets, the form may be removed.
To enhance the aesthetic aspects of concrete panels and elements, the forms may include architectural molding. These moldings are typically made from solid wood (e.g., clear pine), and sometimes extruded plastic. Architectural molding may be manufactured on-site or prefabricated. At the job site, the architectural molding is typically cut to size when needed and added to the general form. The architectural molding is typically nailed to other parts the form.